Priestess
is the main female protagonist of the Goblin Slayer series. After Goblin Slayer saves her life during her first adventure, she becomes the first member of his party and frequently accompanies him during adventures. Appearance Priestess is a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing white robes over blue garbs, both laced with golden outlines and wielding a golden colored staff decorated with blue jewels. Personality Priestess is a kind fellow who has no problems making new friends, although she can get rather shy at first. She is always noted by others to be frail and delicate-looking, and is rather prone to shedding tears and going red-faced when troubled; this usually happens whenever Goblin Slayer is being callous. Still, she can and does maintain her assertiveness while tearing up all the same. However, her passive behavior renders her emotionally vulnerable to extreme life-threatening situations. When her first party was slaughtered in her first adventure, she broke down and was too frightened to move. Priestess reacted the same way when when her current party members were about to meet the same fate in Water Town's catacombs. Occasionally, she has shown confusion and anxiety over the way her miracles were being used under the instructions of Goblin Slayer, who makes full use of its effectiveness in brutal tactics. This only gets worse when she returns to the temple and receives more miracles, making her wonder why the Earth Mother would grant her these protective miracles if they were being used in such a contradictory manner. Background Priestess was an orphan who was raised in a temple into the priesthood along with other orphans. Since coming of age, she decided to leave the Temple and help adventurers in need. Chronology Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One As a young acolyte, she was busy washing bandages for injured adventurers, when she noticed a fatigued adventurer leaning against a wall during a hectic day at the temple. Recalling the precepts of the Earth Mother, the acolyte cast a healing miracle on the adventurer, but became disoriented in return.Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel Light Novel, Volume 1, Chapter 8: Ending Phase Goblin Slayer Volume 1 Priestess first appeared as a newly registered Porcelain rank adventurer. She agreed to join three other newbies in eradicating a goblin nest. After her first goblin hunt rapidly went downhill, she was saved by Goblin Slayer and joined him on his quests. Despite the events of her first adventure, she still wished to be an adventurer and to help her party however she can. As she fought alongside Goblin Slayer throughout the story, she learned how to use miracles alternatively, gained new miracles, and increased her ability to survive under his tutelage. After defeating an Ogre, she was promoted to Obsidian rank. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 The party members took Goblin Slayer on a quest to exterminate goblins beneath Water Town, while also meeting the legendary Sword Maiden. While bathing in the Temple of Law with Sword Maiden, she was told that Goblin Slayer would disappear one day. After she saw the numerous scars riddled across Sword Maiden's body, Priestess deduced that Sword Maiden knew about the threat of the goblins. As she and the rest of the party ventured into the sewers again, Priestess discovered in a room what appeared to be an adventurer in chains. However, upon discovering that the adventurer was long deceased, they were suddenly locked in by goblins. Shortly after they managed to avoid being poisoned by the subsequent toxic gas, Priestess cast Protection in front of the door to prepare for their imminent battle with the goblins. Her spell managed to hold through the initial stages of the battle, but once Goblin Slayer was dealt a major blow by a Goblin Champion, Protection wore off. As the rest of her party became overwhelmed, Priestess cried in anguish as the Goblin Champion bit and tore off a portion of flesh from her arm. Fortunately, Goblin Slayer recovered just in time rescue her by strangling the Goblin Champion, which also allowed the party members to push back the goblins. On the ground, Priestess apologized, but Goblin Slayer assured her that these types of situations happen sometimes, before he collapsed. Priestess and Goblin Slayer recovered from their injuries sleeping together as part of the Resurrection spell. She briefly panicked and covered herself with a blanket after seeing that Goblin Slayer woke up, but calmed down after he told her that there was no scar on her arm. After they met up with the rest of the party, Priestess reminded Goblin Slayer to oblige on their promise to have a meal together after they got back. That evening, the two went out and ate ice cream, while also picking up armor Goblin Slayer ordered. Goblin Slayer Volume 3 During the Harvest Festival, Priestess wore special garb to recite the Call God miracle.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel, Volume 3, Chapter 4: It's Your Smile That Matters When Goblin Slayer told her and the rest of the party that goblins were approaching from the east and west, she and High Elf Archer fought the goblins on one side while the rest fought them on the other.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel, Volume 3, Chapter 5: A Scenario Overturned When the party fought Dark Elf, Priestess used Holy Light to blind him, allowing Goblin Slayer to wound him with a poisoned blade before finally killing him.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel, Volume 3, Chapter 6: Seven Powers Goblin Slayer Volume 4 Goblin Slayer Volume 5 Goblin Slayer Volume 6 Having just started her second year of adventuring, Priestess was ecstatic to receive a promotion to Steel. To her disappointment, however, Priestess was unable to pass for a promotion. Her party members figured that the Adventurer's Guild thought she was piggybacking on a party of silver-ranked adventurers, so they suggested that Priestess adventure with another Porcelain or Obsidian. Overhearing their conversation, Wizard Boy slandered Priestess for her failure, which earned him the ire of other surrounding clerics. Female Knight, who decided to intervene, proposed that he slay some goblins on the condition that Priestess would lead him. Abilities Priestess possesses defensive and support miracles from the Temple. She has been noted as having more miracles than those her age. Travelling with Goblin Slayer has also shown her unconventional ways of using her miracles, allowing her to be a more useful ally in combat. She possesses five miracles: Minor Heal, Protection, Silence, Holy Light, and the newly learned Purify. Miracles * Holy Light《聖光 (ホーリーライト) Hōrīraito》: Used to temporarily blind opponents with a large flash of light. * Minor Heal《小癒 (ヒール) Hīru》: Used to heal minor injuries, but cannot cure anyone suffering from poison. * Protection《聖壁 (プロテクション) Purotekushon》: Allows Priestess to create a magical barrier that shields her (and her party members) from attacks and projectiles. However, she has also used it to confine goblins in a burning fortress and to restrain Goblin Lord. * Purify《浄化 (ピュアリファイ) Pyuarifai》 * Silence《沈黙 (サイレンス) Sairensu》 Equipment * Sounding Staff: Used to cast her various miracles. * Chainmail Armor: Taking advice from Goblin Slayer after her first ordeal with Goblins, Priestess bought and equipped some chainmail. * Sling: She has been seen using a shepherd's sling, though she still needs development with the weapon.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel, Volume 3 Chapter 1: Harvest Moon''Goblin Slayer Manga'' - Chapter 30 Trivia References es:Sacerdotisa fr:Prêtresse Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Priests